


Refocus

by MrsWalkerWrites (Joyfulnerd)



Category: A Courtesan of Rome (Visual Novel), Choices: Stories You Play
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/MrsWalkerWrites
Summary: This is a fic set prior to the events of ACoR. Camilla, my Syphax MC, struggles to adjust to her new life at Lena’s scholae and finds an unexpected ally in her bodyguard.
Relationships: Syphax/Main Character (A Courtesan of Rome)
Kudos: 3





	Refocus

“I cannot help you if you refuse to participate in your lessons!” Lena’s frustrated voice fills the room, but Camilla barely flinches. She merely lifts her chin and glares back at the older woman.

“I do not see why I should play songs of praise to gods who have betrayed and abandoned me and I certainly do not wish to _perform_ ,” she spits the word with venom, “for the very men who sanctioned the slaughter of my people!” 

“You knew what was expected of you when I bought you from the legate. You must learn to mask the anger inside you and become the courtesan I know you can be,” Lena stands and walks toward the door, pausing to turn back to Camilla with a resigned frown on her lips. “If you do not, I will be forced to return you to Aquila, and believe me, child, you would fare far worse with him than with me.” 

Lena brushes her hands together as though dusting something off her hands and leaves the room. Camilla glares after her and then down at the _cithara_ laying at her feet. In a fit, she kicks the instrument away. It clatters across the floor and makes a discordant noise that echoes the conflicted feelings churning within her.

Rome has taken everything from her and even though it may be her best course of action, Camilla still can’t come to terms with the realities of becoming a courtesan. All Lena’s lessons in the strange manners and customs in Rome, in frivolous skills that mean nothing, and in the artifices meant to make her so-called patrons feel that she truly desires them – it all makes her ill. What she really wants is to see them all burn, dying in flames the same way her own people did. What she longs for is to be out in the wilds of Gaul, to be running along Cingerix as they hunt for game and search for the herbs and fruits her mother would ask them for. 

“If only these Romans appreciated a woman with a bow and quiver,” she mutters to herself. 

“I suspect that would not end well,” Syphax’s voice pulls Camilla out of her reverie. She looks over to see the guard walking into the room. An amused smile curls the corners of his mouth and she finds herself returning it. 

“In fact,” Syphax continues as he sits down beside her, “I think any Roman unlucky enough to find himself in your presence, were you armed, would scarcely have time to appreciate anything more than their next breath.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Camilla admits, the anger bubbling up again. She stares off, imagining the scene playing out in front of her. “I would end them all if I had the chance. A single arrow sunk into each of their hearts. I would stand over them and watch them bleed…” 

Syphax is silent, but Camilla can feel his stare. Camilla turns to find him studying her closely. The intensity of his dark gaze is enough to cause a fluttering in her stomach and she frowns at the feeling. 

“Why do you stare at me, guard?” she asks, trying to hide the flush that comes over her. 

“I stare because you are beautiful, _maenad_ ,” Syphax tells her simply and Camilla’s frown deepens at the unfamiliar word. “You have such incredible passion within you. It is captivating, but…”

“But what?” 

“But it is untamed and unfocused. You rage against everyone and everything and in doing so you, you accomplish nothing.” 

“I have reason to rage!” Camilla’s voice takes on a sharp edge. Her fingers clench into tight fists as indignation and hate flow through her. “I have lost everything! My hate and my fury are justified and I will get my vengeance!” 

She comes to a breathless stop and expects Syphax to rebuke her and tell her to watch her tongue, but when he speaks, it is in a calm voice that is somehow more startling to her. 

“You are not the only one who has lost everything and everyone they care about,” he tells her. Pain flickers in his dark eyes and the sight of it wounds her. “I am alone in this world. My people are gone. I only survive because I learned to play their games.”

“Perhaps you are content to live as a Roman,” Camilla scoffs, “but I have promised to avenge my tribe and my family and…”

“And,” Syphax interrupts, “the only way you will accomplish that without getting yourself killed in the process is to play their games too. You flail about throwing hate and anger at everyone. You must focus, Camilla.”

“I am focused!” she snarls and stands to leave, unwilling to hear any more of Syphax’s supposed advice. His large, warm hand catches her arm and Camilla throws him off. “Do not touch me!”

“I am sorry,” Syphax says contritely. He drops his hands away from her and then gestures to the seat beside him. “I only wish to help you, Camilla. Please.”

Eyeing him a bit warily, Camilla retakes her seat and waits for Syphax to speak again. He takes his time, seemingly weighing his words. Camilla takes the moment to study him. His dark skin is lustrous in the candlelight. He has a strong jaw and high cheekbones covered with a faint stubble. His lips are full and they look soft enough to…

Camilla startles at her sudden course of thought and tries to shake it away. Just because he is handsome and seemingly kind does not mean that Syphax is any different than the other people here. He seems to want her to be a courtesan just as much as Lena and he is only caring for her because he is paid to anyway. She means no more to him than his next meal.

“Camilla,” Syphax finally says and he turns that dark, intense gaze back on her, setting the fluttering feeling off once again. “I know you likely doubt my reasons for trying to help you. You must think I am no better than any of them, but I do…care what happens to you. I know your pain and I understand it better than any of the others here. I would like to offer you, if you will have it, my friendship, my assistance, and my sword.”

Camilla stares at her bodyguard. What he is suggesting amounts to a mutiny against their “masters.” Can he truly mean to help her? Is there a chance that she need not be totally alone in this strange place?

“All that I ask,” Syphax continues, a wry smile on his face, “is that you also take my counsel. We will work to avenge your tribe, Camilla, but it must be done with care and strategy.”

“I have little patience for strategy…”

“Is that meant to surprise me?”

Camilla laughs incredulously at the dry sarcasm in his voice. Syphax’s smile grows wider and a warm feeling flows over Camilla. For a brief moment, she feels a faint bit of something resembling amity and peace. It’s so unfamiliar after all this time that a faint prickle of tears stings the back of her eyes. She quickly blinks them away. She knows he is right though it pains her to think it. She’s accomplished little since she came to the _scholae_ and if she wishes to find her enemies, to fulfill the promise of justice she made to her family, then she must find her way in this foreign world. With a steadying breath, she offers Syphax her hand. He reaches out and grasps her forearm as she does the same to him. His hand is rough and warm on her skin, sending goosebumps along her bare arm.

“We are agreed then?” he asks.

“We are agreed. You will have quite the task saving me from myself, guard,” Camilla warns teasingly.

“Oh, I am well aware,” Syphax responds, releasing her arm and then nudging her shoulder, “but I don’t think I will mind having my hands full with you.”

The double entendre hangs in the air between them until Camilla giggles a bit and Syphax chuckles. Camilla’s laughter only gets harder when she notices the way Syphax averts his eyes for a moment.

“I believe you knew what I meant?” he asks when he returns his gaze to her.

“Yes, I do, and thank you,” Camilla tells him earnestly. “I will admit that having a…friend here will be very welcome.”

Syphax smiles once again before standing. He gives her shoulder a brief squeeze before striding out of the room.

“I’ll send Lena back in, tell her you’re ready to resume lessons.”

“And if I’m not?”

“I’m going to send her in anyway,” he shoots a grin at her over his shoulder. “Pick up your _cithara_ and get to work.”


End file.
